Big Time Moon Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena breaks up w/Darien and he goes nutso. Pluto takes her eighteen years into the future where she starts over and gets discovered as a singer by Gustavo. She ends up meeting BTR this way. Kendall/Serena romance. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Serena Tsukino sighs as she walks towards Toyama Park, if her parents were to ever find out about her meetings with her twin brother then she would never hear the end of it. They did not like her even thinking about her birth family or her heritage. " Those are some heavy thoughts, sis. "_

_ " I know, bro, but if the Tsukino's get wind of me meeting up with you, they're going to have a fit. Especially since you've been teaching me the family arts and I now have them all mastered. What do you tell your friends about our meetings? "_

_ The dark haired, tiger blue eyed teen sighs at this, " They all assume that you're my girlfriend. "_

_ " Bro, the time may come when Pluto will have to put the contingency plan into effect. "_

_ The teen beside her blinks, " The one in which she takes you into the future and I never see you again? "_

_ " You'll still hear from me, bro. Pluto has promised me that she will take letters between us and I've already made it so you and the guys won't age past my max age, because I will stop physically aging. " Serena says._

_ " What about the girls? "_

_ " They can never know. Odds are good that I won't be back for quite some time to come. Teach the guys how to lock the armors to themselves, as a precaution. When I kick Darien's ass to the curb things will start to move exceptionally fast, he won't want to let anyone else have me. "_

_ " Where will you go? "_

_ " You'll know when I get there. Pluto will tell you and she has also been instructed to fill your friends in at that same time. Kayura and the Warlords know everything, Kale got me out of a tight spot not long ago. " Serena says._

_ " Why not tell the girls? "_

_ " Because they think I should marry Darien, end of discussion, that I should sacrifice my happiness in order for them to have a Utopian Society. Raye actively hates me, Amy thinks I'm an idiot, Lita and Mina are now indifferent to me. It's as if now that the battles are over they don't need me. The Tsukino's are sick of me bringing home failing grades. Rowen's the first one to suggest that I may just be ADHD. Pluto ran with that idea and now with the tutor I have my grades are on par with Rowen's. I'm also done with school. Bro, I want you to brace yourself, I may die temporarily before I can be moved. I don't want you to be alarmed, I'm Lunarian and I also get my healing boosted by Wildfire as well. "_

_ " I just wish I could go with you. "_

_ " You can't. I need you to stay here and protect the people of Japan. They need a protector, bro, they need someone whom can get access to my powers without any of my scouts or Cape Boy knowing it. You need my power and you will have it. None of them even know about you. They don't know that I use the Luna Pen to change my appearance when I leave Tokyo. "_

_ " I know this will be the last time that I see you, sis. So do you, it's why you insisted upon me making this meeting. Just promise me your next boyfriend will be worthy of you. "_

_ " I know he will. I was never meant to be with Darien, some part of me can feel that I need to go to the future to meet the one I'm truly meant to be with. You will meet him when the time comes to deal with my past. I just hope that I will have plenty of time to relax before that occurs. "_

_ The tiger blue eyed teen pulls her close in a hug, holding her close briefly, he hated the fact that soon she would end up years away from him, but he'd stop aging at the age she was to stop at so he would be able to reconnect with his twin soon enough. Serena hugged him back just as hard, " Watch your back, Rekka no baka. "_

_ " Always, Tsuki no hime, same to you. "_

_ Serena walks away and races for home, she had to keep up the charade for just a little bit longer, then she could safely let it drop and deal with her stupid, jackass boyfriend. How anyone could think she loved that arrogant prick was beyond her. She could hardly wait for the day to come. It came the next day, sooner than she had anticipated, as Darien had decided to propose to her in front of her parents. She'd been forced to flat out turn him down then and there, and then she had kicked him to the curb. At the park he'd caught up to her, however her brother had sent her a desperate telepathic plea for help and she had sent him her powers for him to use. Then she had sent out a telepathic plea out to Saturn and Pluto for help._

_ Years of dodging youma attacks had paid off and she was able to stay ahead of her irate and insane ex until her brother no longer needed her powers, then she was free and clear to kick it up. She managed to hold her own until he threw her into a tree, hard. Serena dropped to the ground, her world fading to black. She came to with a gasp in a house, " Hime, you're eighteen years into the future, we had to revive you with CPR. Your birthday is now June 27, 1996, your name is Serena Hoshi. I've already carried out your other instructions. You are in one of my homes, which is located in LA. I'm your legal guardian, and you're finished with school. Whatever else happens is up to you. "_

_ " What about money? "_

_ " You have a credit card with an unlimited line of credit. You'll be allowed to redecorate here as you desire, you can get a whole new wardrobe as well. Feel free to reinvent yourself, you're done with high school and college, which you neglected to tell your brother. " Pluto says._

_ " No, I told him I was done with school, remind the baka of that, okay. Do you have a mirror? "_

_ Pluto holds up a hand mirror and Serena squeals with happiness, " I'm me again, dark hair, green eyes, hair in a braid, thank god, I was getting tired of being a blonde ditz. "_

_ " This is where I leave you hime, you will have all the knowledge you need to get through the house and living eighteen years into the future. "_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Big Time Rush, or Ryo Sanada and the Warlords.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Hoshi smiles as she dances to the beats at the karaoke bar she was at. There was all sorts of good songs being played here, and once she had died again she was free from all the spells placed upon her and had gained the ability to dance exceptionally well. It was so freeing for her and tonight she was actually going to sing. Her long, dark braid moved with her as she wove around on the dance floor with an ease that had many people gawking at her. She goes up next and selects the song _Famous_ by Big Time Rush.

As she sings the song and dances along the owner of Rocque Records, Gustavo Rocque happened to be in this particular bar and watched the whole performance, dollar almost literally lighting up in his eyes. Serena was fully involved in her performance and never even noticed Gustavo until he approached her outside, " Miss, my name is Gustavo Rocque, owner of Rocque Records, I'd like you to record a demo for me, I think you can make it as a singer. You have talent. Of course, there's always room for improvement. "

" You'll need to talk to my legal guardian, and I get final lyric approval for all songs, and this one is a deal breaker, no contests to win a date with me. I am not interested in that at all. Plus, I do not want to put up with love sick pups or god's gift to women types. " Serena states firmly.

" Fine, give me your guardian's phone number and I'll talk to her. I want you to do a demo, soon. " Gustavo says.

A week later Serena finds herself in the recording booth at Rocque Records recording five songs, showing exactly what her vocal range was. The teen was enjoying her recording session and Gustavo, plus his assistant Kelly were both stunned at her talent, she hadn't messed up once, plus she was dancing along to each song in such a way that their choreographers would never have thought of. " Hey, who's that? "

" Oh, hey, Kendall, this is Serena Hoshi a new find of Gustavo's, she's good, isn't she? " Kelly says in a whisper.

The blonde haired, blue eyed Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush just nods, yeah she was an excellent singer, but he was more interested in the way she moved, and the way she looked. " All right, kitten, you're done. "

Serena's green eyes flash at this and she storms into the sound booth, " Only one person is allowed to call me kitten and you are not that person, Gustavo! Do it again and you will see just how sharp my claws can be, got it? "

" Whoa, I thought no one talked to Gustavo like that. I'm Kendall Knight, of Big Time Rush. "

" A pleasure to meet you, Kendall. I'm assuming you've already been told my name by Kelly, right? "

" Yep, Serena, right? "

" Correct, so, how did you get into this biz anyhow? "

" My friend James auditioned for Gustavo when he was in Minnesota and he said James had no talent so I got mad, made fun of his last hit song, jumped up on his table, and then sang the turd song. He liked what he saw and I said he'd only get me if he took my friends as well, he was desperate and went for it. " Kendall answers, " What about you? "

" He talent scouted me at a karaoke bar last week. He and my legal guardian whom is now also my manager have been hashing things out, today I got to record my demos. " Serena states.

" You're fantastic, you should be able to make it. " Kendall says.

" Hey, dog, while you're here, I have a new song for you to record. "

" With the guys. " Kendall states firmly.

" We just want to hear a few lines for right now, no recording, Gustavo's getting ahead of himself. " Kelly says, knowing that Kendall wouldn't back down from that point.

Serena looks over the song, " Actually, Gustavo, this would work better as a duet. "

Kendall looks at her, " You volunteering? "

" Maybe, think you can handle the song? " Serena quips.

" Can you? " Kendall fires back.

Serena smiles at him, " Oh, I know I can. "

" Is that so? " Kendall asks her as they head into the recording booth.

As the pair sing Gustavo's new song both find themselves performing better, almost as if they were trying to outdo each other, or worse yet, show off. The rest of Big Time Rush walks into the sound booth as the pair are still singing the new song, " Who's the smokin' hot babe? " James Diamond asks.

" They're dynamite together. " Logan Mitchell states.

" Are they flirting with each other while singing? " Carlos Garcia asks. Indeed the pair were in fact flirting with each other, though neither would admit to it.

James smirks, " He's got it bad. "

" So does she, though neither one of them is willing to back down. I mean, look at them. They're matching each other move for move dance wise, and those looks would be enough to get Kendall in trouble with his mother. " Logan says.

" Part of it is the song, I think they're both caught up in it. " Kelly says.

" Okay, head dog and the feline are doing this song as a duet. If they can do this in here, then they should be phenomenal on a stage. " Gustavo says.

" We can sing back up on this, right? " Logan asks.

" Kendall would have our heads if you couldn't. " Kelly says.

" Sweet. " Carlos says.

" I hate to admit that she was right about the song being a duet. Now, I'll have to sell her, because this song will make it big. " Gustavo says.

Serena and Kendall wander out of the recording booth both looking relaxed. " You know, that was the most fun I've had in a while. " Serena says.

" You've been fun deprived then, we'll have to make up for that now. " Kendall says.

" How do you propose we do that? " Serena asks.

" How about we hit as many karaoke bars as we can in one day? " Kendall asks.

" I'm game. This should be fun. " Serena says.

" Hey, dude, you going to introduce us? " Carlos asks.

Kendall blinks, " Oh, hey guys. Serena Hoshi, this is James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia, guys this is Serena Hoshi. "

" May I just say it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Serena. " James says, kissing her hand.

" A pretty boy and a gentleman. You are a charmer, aren't you? " Serena says.

" He tries, most of the time he gets shot down. " Kendall says.

" He just hasn't met the right girl yet, and I am not that right girl, James. Though practice your lines on me all you want, I can at least make sure they're not too cliché. " Serena says.

James goggles at her, " You are certainly one of a kind, Serena. "

" I try. " Serena says.

" So, karaoke bars, huh? " Logan says.

" Yep, Gustavo found me in one and how I didn't see him I'll never know. " Serena states.

" Well, let's go. " Carlos says.

The five of them hit every karaoke bar they could possibly reach until one of their party crashed out. " Well, Kendall, it looks like you get to carry her because I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. "

" Yeah, and we don't know where she lives. " Kendall says.

" We'll just bring her back to the Palmwoods with us. " James says, he'd grown fairly protective of Serena over the course of the night. She was right, she wasn't for him, but he could deal with a female friend, a sister.

Kendall looks at the girl whom had fallen asleep against him, " You're right, though tomorrow should prove interesting. "

They were all in for a surprise when they got back to their room at the Palmwoods, Serena had a death grip on Kendall that they couldn't break. Mrs. Knight smiles, " Well, you're stuck with her for tonight, Kendall. "

Kendall groans, " Who would have thought that she would have such a grip to her. "

" Night, Kendall. " the guys chorus.

Of course, none of them had any way of knowing that Serena hadn't been getting much sleep and when she had crashed her subconscious had latched onto Kendall. She felt safe around him. With a sigh Kendall settles himself on the couch with Serena. A part of him could sense she needed the sleep and he just didn't have the heart to wake her.

When morning came it was Logan who took the picture of the pair and subsequently hid the camera. " She's his, whether either of them know it or not, they belong together. " James says.

Mrs. Knight sighs, " You're right, James. "

" Now, to get them to admit it. " Logan says softly, none of them wanted to wake Kendall up.

The smell of food was enough to rouse Serena, her empathy telling her where she was. She also knew that she'd either have to wake Kendall or hope the smell of food was enough to rouse him from his slumber. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this by someone who wasn't a scout or her brother. About ten minutes later the smell of food penetrates Kendall's slumber fogged brain, when he starts to stir Serena was at the island in three seconds flat, already latching onto her portion of breakfast. " How fast can you run? " Logan asks her.

" Never clocked myself actually but I was always late to school and I always had to eat my breakfast while running at top speed to school, never made it on time but hey, at least I tried, though none of my teachers ever believed that. " Serena states, eating her food and her hand lashes out to grab some more bacon.

" Hey, are you guys going to save any for me? " Kendall asks.

" First come, first served, big brother. " Katie Knight informs him.

" More's being made, sweetie, why don't you go clean up, and by the time you're done it'll be ready. " Mrs. Knight says.

Kendall sighs and nods, Serena blinks, " Well, looks like I'm visiting the gift shop if I want a change of clothes. "

" Not necessarily, a green haired woman stopped by at about six and dropped off a duffel bag. " Mrs. Knight says.

Serena shakes her head at this, " Should've known Trista would think of that. "

" How could she have known you'd be here? " Logan asks.

" Trista just knows. It's best not to think about how she knows. " Serena states firmly, devouring the rest of the food on the island. Then she heads for the duffel bag and takes a look at the contents. Serena had her phone out immediately and once Trista answered a heated discussion in Japanese started. Serena had zipped the duffel bag shut again.

Kendall has made his way out for breakfast, " What did I miss? "

" Well, her guardian dropped off some clothes, she went to look at them and then well… " Logan says.

The conversation switches to English, " Trista Meiou, if you ever pull this again you will be visited by the prank queen and trust me, I will get you. Not even you will escape my wrath this time. Honestly, I am not Mina! "

" Okay, what is in that duffel bag? " Kendall asks.

Katie wanders over and looks through it quickly. Her eyes widen and she zips it shut, " She has every right to be mad, I won't say what was brought as she'd probably prank me and make me regret it, but Serena has every right to be mad. " Katie states firmly. Trista had put sexy lingerie and a dress that left little to the imagination in Serena's duffel bag.

Serena ends her call and glares at the duffel bag venomously, before grabbing it and heading down to the gift shop. She would not wear that. The clothes went into a clothes drop and she came back to the room with a new outfit, and subsequently claimed the bathroom as her own. " Anybody have any idea what she said? " James asks.

" I do know there was a lot of swearing while she was speaking Japanese. As for an actual translation, I can't give you that. " Logan says.

" Katie, what was in that duffel bag? " Mrs. Knight asks.

" Don't look at me, I have no desire to get her mad at me. " Katie says.

After that Serena was busy recording and dealing with Gustavo. Thankfully Trista was there to keep him from turning her into something she wasn't, and Trista had no desire to gain her princess' wrath again. Once was enough for her. Though every Friday she and the guys would hit the karaoke bars, and every Saturday morning she would get a home cooked meal. Of course she and Kendall had exchanged phone numbers when no one was looking and they texted back and forth late at night. Finally after three months the guys got fed up with Kendall and Serena skating around each other's feelings, " Kendall, sit down, we need to talk. " James says.

" What's going on, guys? " Kendall asks as he sits on the orange couch in their room.

" This is an intervention, dude, why haven't you made a move on Serena yet. She's smokin' hot, and if you haven't noticed that there is something seriously wrong with you. " Logan says.

" I have noticed. I noticed the first time I saw her. " Kendall retorts.

" Then what are you waiting on? " James asks him.

Kendall groans, " I don't know how to proceed with Serena. You've seen us when we're together, I don't want to change the status quo. "

" Kendall, the girl is into you. How many guys has she turned down on karaoke nights? She doesn't even see them. " Carlos states.

" Plus, you don't even look at any other girl. " James adds in.

" Yes, I do. " Kendall retorts.

" Yeah, a cursory onceover and then your eyes are back on Serena. Admit it, you've got it bad. " Logan fires back.

" We're your friends, you know that. We can't watch this anymore, we can all see how much you want to ask her out, so do it. " James says.

Kendall sighs, three months of karaoke nights and Serena crashing out against him had given him plenty of time to realize that he was in fact attracted to her and that she at least trusted him. He'd been her sounding board during her entire recording time, only last night had she gotten final approval to make an album. Their text conversations revealed a lot more. She'd told him about her ex and about her former friends. He could tell she was still holding back, but at least she was opening up to him. He'd thought of asking her out several times, but each time he'd lost his nerve. Something told him that Serena was different from any other girl. " I can't, I lose my nerve every time I try to. "

James grins, " She's got you _Paralyzed,_ doesn't she? "

" Great, he freezes up when he tries to ask her out, that's just terrific. " Logan says.

" Intervention still going on? " Katie asks.

" Yeah, because apparently he freezes up when he tries to ask her out. " Carlos says.

Katie shakes her head, " Big brother, let me ask you this, do you want her to move on from you? "

Kendall's eyes widen, " No. "

" Do you want her to end up going out with someone else? " Katie asks him.

" No! " Kendall snaps.

" Then man up and ask her out! Because there are several guys here at the Palmwoods that are more than willing to do so, she's turned them all down so far, but she may just get tired of waiting on you. She won't make the move, you have to! " Katie snaps.

" I hate it when you're right. " Kendall says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Big Time Rush.


	3. Big Time Date

Serena sighs as she lounges in her pool, she loved being able to text back and forth with Kendall. She couldn't tell him everything, not yet at least, but she could tell him all the non-scout related drama. She'd told him about her parents and why she was now in the custody of her manager, told him about her friends and her ex. Mostly though, she just talked to him, though it was mostly texting, as those conversations could remain private as long as they only texted late at night when everyone else was asleep. The last three months had been arduous, but having someone that knew what it was like around was incredible. Before she'd only had her brother to turn to. The sad thing was that Big Time Rush was quickly turning into her closest friends, she didn't have one girlfriend to talk to about the fact that Kendall was taking his good sweet time in asking her out.

She knew he was interested and she also knew that he froze up every time he resolved to ask her out. It had to be frustrating for him to not be able to vocalize what he wanted. She knew about his ex-actress girlfriend whom was filming in New Zealand, and knew it had taken his little sister to get him to see the light. She was hoping that would happen again. She really wanted Kendall to herself for a little bit. James was the one she went to for shopping, which Kendall knew about. James was one of those rare guys that actually liked to shop and having a guy around was an added benefit as it kept the perverts in check.

She could play video games with all the guys and Carlos was a fellow prankster. Kendall, however, was special, he was the only one that she could turn to for anything, he was patient, kind, and caring. When they had sang together that first day she had felt more alive than at any other time, it was like she had been performing just for him. She had forgotten about Kelly and Gustavo, Kendall had been her whole world and focus. Her phone vibrates just then, indicating she had gotten a text. She swims over to the edge and pulls herself out of the pool and checks the message. She blinks at it, not quite believing what she was seeing. Then she smiles and spins around happily. Kendall had asked her out through a text message.

She knew it was from Kendall too, as he was the only one that called her princess, she laughed at the irony, if he only knew that she was in fact a princess. To James she was little sis, Logan always called her Ren, and Carlos called her gorgeous. Katie had posed as Kendall a few times but she had a different way of speaking and it showed when she did. She texts back her answer and heads in to take a shower, she had a date to get ready for.

At the Palmwoods the guys and Katie are all gathered around Kendall, " Big brother, what did she say! " Katie demands.

Kendall keeps his expression neutral, " I would tell you, but I don't feel like it. "

Logan groans, " He's got his poker face on. "

James looks at Kendall closely and then drags him out the door and to the mall, " All right, Carlos, Logan, and Katie can't read your eyes but I can. She said yes, didn't she? "

" She did, " Kendall says and then he groans, " Help me. "

James sighs, no one else got to see this side of Kendall except him. Kendall had a tendency to get anxiety attacks. Most of the time Kendall could head them off at the pass, this time he couldn't. James pulls him to the little used part of the mall and sits him down, " You can do this, you know you can, Kendall. "

" James, no I can't. "

" Kendall, you cannot choose now to have a full blown panic attack. Deep breaths, okay, just like before a major game. " James says, kneeling in front of Kendall, letting him grip his forearms, knowing that Kendall needed the contact right then. Not even Kendall's mom knew he suffered from anxiety attacks, as Kendall had come up with ways to deal with them, but those few times he couldn't James managed to get him alone and calm him down.

Kendall deliberately slows his breathing down, but James could feel the slight tremors in his body, " Well, at least I know she means something to you, you didn't do this with Jo. What about little sis scares you so badly? "

" That first day, I was more alive that day, singing with her than at any other time. " Kendall answers.

James looks at him, " That's the most uninhibited I've ever seen you, and that's what scares you the most, isn't it? "

" It is, if my mom were to ever see me like that around Serena then there is no way she will ever let me anywhere near her again. " Kendall says.

" Talk it out, Kendall, you have to get this out now. " James says.

" How did you end up being the one I talk to about this stuff? " Kendall asks.

" I saw you that first time you had an anxiety attack, I knew you wouldn't want anyone else to know, and it just evolved from there. "

" You're right, that is what scares me the most. "

" Kendall, she trusts you, truly trusts you, she hasn't told me as much, but I do have the Cliff Notes version, her ex treated her like an idiot, never listened to her, pushed her away when he thought it was best for her and never asked her opinion on anything. "

Kendall looks at him, " When'd she tell you that? "

" Last Tuesday, when we went shopping. I don't know what caused her to start venting like she did, but before it boiled over completely I brought her here and I got an earful. The guy really messed with her head, had her thinking her opinion didn't matter, didn't help that her parents were the same way. " James states.

" James, don't introduce her to your mother. " Kendall says.

" I am not letting my mother and sister anywhere near each other, don't worry about that. My point is that a lot of the people that she gave her trust to burned her, the fact that she trusts you is major, and she does have a brother, a twin in fact. She says that I remind her of him actually, except he plays soccer, though he's his group of friends problem solver. "

" What does that say for me? " Kendall demands.

" Dude, Kendall, she does it subtly but she gets the rest of us to talk about you. She's been mining for information that you won't tell her. Not to mention the fact that she only has eyes for you. I'm serious here, she doesn't even give other guys a onceover, something about you has made it so other guys don't even measure up any more, except for your friends, she gave us onceovers. "

" Really, but she could have any guy out there. "

James shakes his head, " She wants you, why I don't know, as you're entirely too fashion challenged. "

Kendall laughs at this, " Thanks for this, James. "

" I know everyone thinks that Logan's the anxious one, and most of the time he is, you have your anxiety under control for the most part, but the really important things have a tendency to really work you up, it's why I know Serena is important to you. "

" Why couldn't I have you for a brother and your mom have Katie for a daughter, I mean seriously Katie would be the perfect daughter for your mother. " Kendall says.

" Noticed that, did ya? Now, you got this or do I need to knock you over the head to get some real responses out of you? " James asks.

Kendall sighs, " I don't know. I have never felt this nervous before a date in my life. "

" Kendall, you've had the rest of us to act as a buffer between you and Serena, that's how you dealt with this before, now, as Katie said, man up. "

" I'm surprised she said it that politely. " Kendall admits.

" True, Logan was fully prepared to tell you to grow a set, but Katie Knight took charge again. " James says.

Just when James thought he had Kendall calmed down he tensed up again and James groans, " I'll help you with your wardrobe, Romeo. "

" Really? "

" Yes, now, get it settled, Kendall. Logan and Carlos are coming looking. " James says.

That was the wrong thing to say, it caused Kendall to tense further and James curses internally. Kendall was the only to know about his little gift, they were getting closer, " Stay here, I'll head them off, and redirect, okay. "

Kendall nods and James intercepts Carlos and Logan, " Hey, where's Kendall? " Logan asks.

" Around. " James answers.

" Care to be more definitive? " Logan asks him.

" No, look, he needs a wardrobe for tonight, go cruise the stores, we'll catch up soon, I promise. " James says.

Carlos sighs, " We know, James, we also know that he doesn't want us knowing or seeing. "

" How do you know? " James asks in a hiss.

Logan looks at him, " We might have seen, once. It was before our first playoff game, we'd come back to the locker room for something and saw you working to calm him down. We left without saying a word. How long has this been going on? "

" Awhile, most of the time Kendall has it under control anymore. He's learned how to redirect his thoughts, except this time, with Serena. The more important something or someone is to him the more nervous he gets. He nearly had a full blown panic attack this time. I have to get back to him, just the thought of you two seeing him like this worked him up again and now I need to work my magic and calm him down. " James says.

" We'll send pictures of possible outfits, okay. " Logan says.

James gives a wave of acknowledgement as he heads back to Kendall. Hawke had made it so Kendall had something else to focus on before their first concert and Lord Augustus Moon for the world tour. Once something got started Kendall was okay, but until then he had a tendency to be a nervous wreck, unless James could redirect his thoughts. He'd have to do that soon, or at least get Kendall thinking along different lines. " Okay, Kendall, they're scouting out possible outfits for you, what look do you want tonight? "

" I don't know! " Kendall snaps.

James winces at this, this was bad, " Kendall, you need to relax, okay. I'm not your enemy, your own mind is right now. " James was back to kneeling in front of Kendall.

" Dammit, sorry, James. "

" No big. Once the first date is over it won't be as hard, you know that. "

Kendall looks at him, " Not this time. Serena matters, a lot. I'll worry about my outfit and everything else every time, like it's the first date. "

James sighs, " Tell me we won't have to go through this every time, Kendall. "

" I can't do that, James. I'm not sure, just promise me… "

" That'll I'll get you somewhere that I can get you through it, I can do that. "

" The guys know, don't they? "

" Yeah, they do, but realized you didn't want them to, so they've stayed quiet about it. They guessed you didn't want them to see you like this. I just confirmed what they already knew, how have you kept this from your mom and sister? "

Kendall laughs at this, " Simple, I put up the poker face, the one that only you can read. "

While James is dealing with Kendall and his issues, Serena is at home and she moans, and then lets out a Serena wail, " I have absolutely nothing to wear for tonight! "

" Problem, hime? "

" Trista, thank god, I have a date tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear. Help me! "

" Who's the date with? " Trista asks, though she had a very good idea who already.

" Kendall, you know he's had problems with actually asking me out, so he asked me through a text. I said yes, and now I have nothing to wear. You have to help me, you're the fashion designer. " Serena says.

" I have just the outfit for you, hime. Let's get you ready for your date. Did you go through this when you were dating Darien? "

" I had the girls to help me. " Serena retorts.

Trista sighs, the hime had a point, in her new life the hime had no female friends to turn to for this kind of crisis. The time guardian smiles as she helps her princess get ready for her date. She had watched the hime through the time gates while she was dating Darien and she had never been this hyped up for a date. She had also seen that first performance between Kendall and Serena, she'd known then and there what had happened. Their souls had called out to each other while they had sang that duet and answered each other. It's why Kendall was such a nervous wreck right now. James was doing a good job of calming him down.

Back at the mall James has finally gotten Kendall calmed down and to the store where Logan and Carlos are. James looks over the outfits they had selected, then he looks at Kendall, " Try them all on, now. "

Kendall groans but does so, knowing that James actually did have the best sense of fashion in the group. The first outfit James has him spin around, " Not for tonight, but you're definitely getting it, might be handy for when we're on tour again. "

The second outfit was a no go, but the third was the big winner, blue muscle t, black jeans, black jean jacket, a silver chain with a tiger pendant hanging from it, and completing the outfit was a black fedora, " Taking the time into consideration, you're wearing that outfit out of here, give me the tags and Logan will handle paying for everything. " James says.

Kendall sighs but hands over the tags, knowing James was right about the time. He still couldn't believe he had actually asked her out and she had said yes. Maybe next time he could ask her face to face. James looks at him, " Oh no, no thinking, just go with the flow, Kendall. "

Carlos shakes his head, " Dude, she's got to be just as nervous, relax. "

Kendall takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax by going over the lyrics of Big Time several times in his head. James nods to himself, if he had to keep Big Time playing in Kendall's head he would. " You gotta get moving, or you'll be late for your own date. " Logan says, returning.

Kendall looks at his watch and races off, heading for the new karaoke club that had just opened up, he got there with enough time act like he had been there for a while when Serena shows up. Kendall almost felt his jaw drop, Serena had on a dark green halter top, capris, tennis shoes, and a set of crescent moon jewelry. Serena smiles as she watches him take in her appearance, she'd been able to do so while she walked up, and she knew James had picked the outfit. " Looking good, Kendall. "

Kendall smirks, " Not nearly as stunning as you though. Shall we? "

Serena grins, " Yes, we shall. "

With that Kendall felt his nerves settle and they head into the new karaoke club. Serena immediately fell into the rhythm of the music and Kendall followed her lead. As they wove around the dance floor together they forget themselves and soon had every eye on them, though the club had a strict no camera or recording policy, so this wouldn't make its way onto You Tube, where Mrs. Knight could possibly see her son dancing like a normal teenager. For Serena it was the first time she could be a carefree teenager and not have expectations on her. This kind of dancing would be frowned upon in Japan.

As she spins around and moves her body to the beat she was aware of the fact that Kendall could keep pace with her, that he was matching her move for move. The moon princess could be a normal girl for once and not have to worry about what everyone else wanted. Right now all she wanted was to have fun, and Kendall was certainly capable of showing her a good time, though she had nixed the Lunarian Whammy and put a kibosh on conceiving the other way as well until she was twenty, just in case. She knew Kendall was it for her, but she wanted to enjoy dating.

She'd let Kendall set the pace and if she judged him right, the fact that he was so uninhibited around her scared him. She'd have to show him they could have fun and not lose control, though she was seriously considering that now. At the moment it was more like they were performing on stage for an audience. " Want to give them a real show? "

" Which song? " Serena asks him.

" How about _Total Eclipse of the Heart_? "

" How do you even know that song? " Serena asks.

" My mom is a huge Bonnie Tyler fan. Well, what do you say? " Kendall asks.

Serena smiles, " I'm in, let's rock this place, Kendall. "

They head for the stage and Kendall dials in the song, and hits duet. The song is divided up evenly and Kendall smiles, this would be good. They both grab mikes, Kendall sighs, he got the first line.

_(Turn around)_

Every now and then,

I get a little bit lonely,

And you're never coming round.

(Turn around)

_Every now and then _

_I get a little bit tired_

_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

_(Turn around)_

Every now and then

I get a little bit nervous

That the best of all the years have gone by

( Turn around)

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes._

Kendall and Serena are both dancing to the song as well and putting on an excellent performance. Unfortunately for Kendall the owner of Hawke records was there that night and was already scheming on how to use this to his advantage. Little did Hawke know that Trista was there as well and she vowed to make certain that he would not ruin her hime's dreams.

( Turn around, bright eyes)

_Every now and then I fall apart_

( Turn around, bright eyes)

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_( Turn around)_

Every now and then

I get a little bit restless

And I dream of something wild

_( Turn around)_

Every now and then

I get a little bit helpless

And I'm lying like a child in your arms

_( Turn around)_

Every now and then

I get a little bit angry

And I know I've got to get out and cry

_( Turn around)_

Every now and then

I get a little bit terrified

But then I see the look in your eyes

_( Turn around, bright eyes)_

Every now and then

I fall apart

_( Turn around, bright eyes)_

Every now and then

I fall apart

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

( All of the time)

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

_( Forever's gonna start tonight)_

**Once upon a time **

**I was falling in love**

**But now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

As they dance for the instrumental part the crowd is clapping along in time with the beat, and dancing along as well. The performing pair pull off a perfect leap and catch, Kendall spinning her around before setting her down. Serena spins on her heel and in sync they drop down for BTR's signature move on stage and hop back up in time to sing again.

( Turn around, bright eyes)

_( Turn around, bright eyes)_

Every now and then

I know you'll never be the boy

You always wanted to be

_(Turn around)_

But every now and then

I know you'll always be the only boy

Who wanted me the way that I am

( Turn around)

_Every now and then_

_I know there's no one in the universe_

_As magical and wondrous as you_

At this nearly every female in the audience swoons at the look Kendall gives Serena, it was that look that every female dreamed of having sent her way.

( Turn around)

_Every now and then _

_I know there's nothing any better_

_There's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

(Turn around, bright eyes)

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart_

(Turn around, bright eyes)

_Every now and then I fall apart_

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you'll only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

_( All of the time)_

**I don't know what to do**

**I'm always in the dark**

**Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

( Forever's gonna start tonight)

**Once upon a time**

**I was falling in love**

**But now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

As the end nears Kendall pulls her close, knowing exactly how to finish their performance.

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

( A total eclipse of the heart)

_( A total eclipse of the heart)_

( A total eclipse of the heart)

_( A total eclipse of the heart)_

At the moment he sings the last line Kendall dips her and Serena brings her leg up, finishing off their performance. The crowd erupted into cheers as Kendall brings Serena back up, " Now that is how to rock this place. "

They leave the stage and the owner comes up, " That was one seriously hot performance. Let's give another round for our performers. "

Serena and Kendall both take a bow as they accept the applause and cheering. " That was incredible. " Serena says.

" Wait until we go on tour, then you'll see incredible. " Kendall murmurs in her ear.

" You're that sure I'll make it. "

" I know you'll make it. " Kendall says as they find seats, or rather Kendall got a chair and Serena sat on his lap, as the place was packed.

" What time do you need to get back? "

Kendall looks at his watch, " You're crashing at the crib again, cause my mother raised me to see the girl home and if I do that then I won't make it, but first, one last dance. "

Serena grins and they were back on the floor just in time for a slow song. As they spin around the floor together, Serena nestled in Kendall's arms, her head on his chest, time slowed down in that moment, a first for both of them. When the song ended the moment was capped by their first kiss. A need for air forced it to end and Kendall smiles, " How about a repeat, same time, next week? "

" You're on. Now, we better go before you get grounded. "

" What about you? " Kendall asks as they make their way out.

Serena smiles, " Trista knows I can take care of myself, plus she figured I'd end up at your place anyhow. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Sailor Moon, or the lyric to _Total Eclipse of the Heart._

Author's Note: For the song Kendall's parts are in italics, Serena's in normal, and both are in bold.


End file.
